


Toilet Paper

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Quotes/Scenes - Ellick Style [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Torres: Hey babe, you got the kind with the little girl. You said we’d get the kind with the baby





	Toilet Paper

It seemed lately that their caseload had doubled the past few months, meaning they had longer hours at the office filling out paperwork, the part all of them hated most. And there was only so much of the orange walls a person could handle before they went crazy. 

Thankfully Vance  _ and _ Gibbs had taken pity on them and allowed them to do it at home just as long as they emailed it by the end of day. 

And so the tradition of Tim coming over to Nick and Ellie’s apartment to suffer together started. 

Tim settled himself on their couch, Nick had claimed the other side of the couch, and Ellie was perfectly happy with her spot on the floor. 

Nick though had taken a break to grab a snack and use the bathroom.

“Hey babe-” Nick said, walking out of the bathroom towards them holding a package of toilet paper. “-You got the kind with the little girl. You said we’d get the kind with the baby.”

Ellie raised an eyebrow. “No, you said the baby creeps you out.”

“No.” He scoffed, looking at her like she had two heads. “The little girl creeps me out.” 

“You said the baby.”

“Why would the baby creep me out?”

“Why would the little girl creep you out?” 

Tim snickering made them snap their heads in his direction.

“And what are you laughing at?” Nick asked. 

“You two...I never thought I’d see you so...domestic.” Tim laughed to himself some more. “And about toilet paper of all things.”

“I like a certain kind of toilet paper, okay? Is that so wrong?” Nick went to put it back in the bathroom, though not without smacking Tim on the head with it first.

“Hey!” Tim rubbed his head, making Ellie roll her eyes, it was only toilet paper. 

“Nick if it makes you feel better, I’ll stop by the store tomorrow and get the one with the baby on it.” Ellie told him as he sat back on the couch. 

He grinned at her, leaning over to kiss her. 

“Thanks babe.” 

“Hey hey you two, none of that while I’m here remember?” 

Nick and Ellie shared a look.

“What else are we not allowed to do,  _ Dad _ ?” 

Tim glared at him. “Careful Nick, I can get into the bottom draw of your desk.”

Nick mock gasped. “You wouldn’t!” 

“I would!”

Tim then got up to go grab a snack of his own. 

Nick leaned over to whisper to Ellie.

“There’s nothing in the bottom draw of my desk.”

Ellie glanced over to make sure Tim wasn’t looking. “Then why does he think there’s something?”

Nick chuckled. “I made it seem like I was keeping something in there I didn’t want anyone to see just to drive him crazy.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Ellie shook her head, amused. She was just glad she was no longer his usual target when it came to driving someone crazy anymore. 

Nick shrugged. “Eventually I’ll get annoyed of him asking me what’s in it, or he’ll break into it.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t already.”

“He said some crap about not wanting to invade my privacy.”

Ellie scoffed. “Since when has that stopped any of us.”

“Huh...that’s true.” Nick suddenly smirked. “Hey what if he thinks it’s naked pictures of you.”

“Nick!” Ellie hissed, relieved when she noticed Tim had his back turned to them obviously texting. “You wouldn’t keep that in your desk!”

“Well duh.” Nick said, perfecting the ‘duh’ tone. “You naked is for my eyes only.”

She looked at him in disbelief. “Yes...because that’s the only reason those pictures wouldn’t be in your desk..” 

They both pulled away and ended the conversation hearing Tim walking towards them. 

He raised an eyebrow. “You know what..I don’t wanna know.”

“Probably for the best.” Ellie mumbled.

Nick bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> TV Show: Friends


End file.
